


darling, you're my support

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon's a terrible support, but Jongdae loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, you're my support

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I blame Byun Baekhyun for making me play League.

“You play the worst support _ever_ ,” Jongdae teases when they win the Co-op match after an hour. Junmyeon’s kill-death-assist count was 0-5-1 and if that wasn’t the worst support statistics Jongdae had ever seen, he’d eat his own shoes.

Junmyeon sulks, pouting and puffing his cheeks out. Jongdae chuckles and leans over to peck Junmyeon on the cheek to pacify him. “It’s not my fault you wanted me to be play support to your dealer. You _know_ I’m better at playing mid.”

“Yes, dear,” Jongdae gives in. Junmyeon _was_ better at playing as mage characters in the middle lane, but Jongdae had insisted his boyfriend play support alongside his dealer. Baekhyun had grumbled about letting his dealer position go and had reluctantly relinquished his position in favour of taking tank in the top lane.

Minseok comes out of his shared room with Jongdae, crowing his victory. Having played a jungler, which was his forte, his kill count had been sky high, with multiple assists from Jongdae and Baekhyun. Using his hyung status, he ruffles Junmyeon’s hair in what Jongdae supposes is sympathy and disappears into the kitchen, where Baekhyun’s whining about his stolen dealer position while telling Yixing how to master playing mid.

Junmyeon’s still sulking, and Jongdae pouts back at him in return. Neither of them give in, and Baekhyun barges into the living room to shove his face in between theirs, his pout even more ridiculous than the couple’s.

“Why’re we pouting?” Baekhyun asks.

Jongdae gestures at Junmyeon. “Hyung’s sulking about his terrible kill count because I made him play support.”

“Oh, hyung,” Baekhyun says sagely, shaking his head. “One most learn to master all roles in the game, and not just concentrate on one.”

“Says the one who won’t stop whining about not being able to play dealer,” Junmyeon shoots back.

“How rude,” Baekhyun sniffs, but makes no move to deny Junmyeon’s accusation. He pushes himself off the couch and flounces off to bother Minseok.

Jongdae grabs his boyfriend around the waist and lies back, bringing Junmyeon above him, kissing his boyfriend to pacify him. “Terrible support though you may play,” Jongdae teases, mischievous. “I still love you.”

“Hmph,” Junmyeon huffs, but he melts when Jongdae shoots him a smile that’s beautiful and bright - his favourite. He leans down, careful not to crush his beloved, and kisses him deeply. Jongdae gives a satisfied moan and wraps his arms around Junmyeon, bringing him closer, until they’re chest to chest.

Jongdae pulls away when his need to breathe overpowers his want to kiss Junmyeon, and sucks in a deep breath of air. “Fuck,” He says, eyes glazed.

Junmyeon gives him a sly smile and pulls him up, leading them to Jongdae’s shared room with Minseok. Minseok makes a face when he realizes, but Jongdae doesn’t really care.

“As punishment,” Junmyeon starts, and Jongdae’s lips part in anticipation. “You don’t get me tonight.”

“ _What_?” Jongdae shouts as Junmyeon disappears out the door with a wink.

Minseok falls over himself laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Already halfway through SuChen month.
> 
> Terms in case you didn't understand (using bbh's way of calling in case you watched his EXOmentary):
> 
> Co-op match: A 5v5 match where your team play against a team of AIs.  
> Dealer: A character that plays in the bottom lane. Capable of high damage. In charge of doing most of the summoner kills.  
> Support: A character that plays alongside the dealer in the bottom lane. In charge of assisting the dealer whether by sacrificing themselves, helping to stun/slow the opponent so that the dealer can get their damage in, etc.  
> Mid: A character that plays in the middle lane. Usually a mage with high damage & defense that can 1 vs 1.  
> Jungler: A character that has no specified lane. In charge of roaming the jungle and killing monsters to gain gold and buffs for team members and ambushing the opposing summoners when capable.  
> Tank: A character that usually plays in the top lane. Capable of high damage, has high defense and can usually take on multiple summoners at once.


End file.
